2014-07-02 - Take a Memo
J'Onn J'Onnz, the Martian Manhunter, is normally a somber figure. At the moment he borders on grim. He also borders on unconsciousness since he is hovering over an active volcano and near the limit of his vulnerability to fire. He waits with baited breath for Green Lantern. his skin is a particularly bright green now to better show up against the smoke and cinders flying upward. He hopes his caution is unnecessary. Speaking of a bright green glow, there is one in between the smoke and cinders approaching J'Onn. Hal Jordan glow that much more brighter than normal as he's shielding himself from the heat. "J'Onn. For a guy whose not real keen on Fire, you sure picked a hell of a spot for a meet up. What's up?" Hal says with his half grin. J'Onn wipes at his brow and looks relieved. "Is there room in that bubble for one more, Hal? I have my reasons. If you'd let me in and rop us down a but closer to the lava we can talk." He tries not to sound worried but he's near his limit for sure. The skin tight forcefield around Hal expands out to form a bubble that surrounds J'onn and Hal. The glow becoming less brilliant than it was just a few moments before it returns. Hal lowers the bubble down to hover just above the lava. Then he creates a circular booth around the bubbles edge. "Okay what's up Marvin?" He says with a smirk. J'Onn draws a deep breath. The lava is close but he's seen this bubble take the equivalent of a tac-nuke without buckling. Safe enough, but best to finish this part of the meeting quickly. "A few night ago, Bruce, Kon-el and I raided an Intergang meeting. They were trying to recruit Clayface which is odd enough for them but they also had offworld weapons. They were Apokolitian technology or so it seemed. But one device, a flamethrower as it happens, looked familiar to me. I'm pretty certain the White Martians used a similar model in their wars." J'Onn looks down at the lava and his form ripples a bit from its nearness. "We may be looking at one or more White Martians loose on Earth. I didn't tell Bruce or Kon-El this for obvious reasons. I am telling you because you have more experience shielding your mind and you are the Green Lantern of this sector. I want your help tracking this weapon." Green Lantern frowns as he hears these words, "That... is... a scary propoisition." Hal says after taking a moment to choose his words carefully, "Okay, the flame thrower? What happened to it?" He says he nods his head in an understanding. "And you know Bruce will know." J'Onn chuckles a little. "Bruce has the most guarded mind of any human I know aside from actual telepaths. Anyway, I can't do anything about him if he suspects except tell him he's right by acknowledging the possibility. I won't for now. He will hopefully not pursue this till I get back to him." 'I have the chemical formula the flamer used. Can you track traces of it back to the source if I form a mental image for you?" J'Onn says and then adds, "I hate being ths close to this lava, but if there were White Martians and they followed me this should shake them up." Green Lantern nods, "I understand, does being this close to the heat also disrupt the use of their powers." Hal considers for a moment, "I should be able too." J'Onn nods. "The heat would prevent them from remaining invisible and disrupt their form. We should head for the abandoned reservoir on South Island of Gotham City and begin the tracking there." Green Lantern nods, "I see... Well that does have it's advantages." Hal causes the bubble to rise up and out of the lava. Then he pulls back the force field that it's no longer needed to protect J'onn. He figured his friend prefered to fly on his own accord. " So. Gotham. You know you have to be prepared when you go to Gotham. Just like you have to be prepared when you go to Metropolis." Though he's already flying towards J'Onn's destination. J'Onn feels the cold air with some relief. "You mean Batman's 'stay-out' policy? That is to prevent escalation of metahuman conflicts. It is a good rule. I know when to break it and now is one of those times. Besides in this instance you /are/ the law and the protector of this world from offworld aggression as I am ... the last Manhunter. The White Martians are my responsibility and I'll handle them in the best way I know how. I will bring the rest of the League in as it becomes necessary." Green Lantern laughs, "Uh-huh... But he's Batman and it's his city. His authority is greater than...." He cracks a smile. "Anyway so, Catch me up on the White Martians. What do I need to know and be ready for?" J'Onn notes Gotham coming into view and slows down. He looks at Green Lantern for a long moment and then says, "Picture me as your worst enemy with no ethics about using my powers anyway to win. If you come up with a tactic or maneuver and say, no way I would do it, they would do it. Hit them and hit them hard." The Martian points to the abandoned water treatment plant then telepathically creates an image of the fuel the flamer used for Green Lantern. Hal lands them in one of massive concreate basins that once served as a clarifier for the water plant. The metal scaffeling, weirs, pumps, and motors long gone. Hal creates a ring construct replica of it. "This is what your picturing right J'onn? Does it have a unique chemical fuel or energy source? I can track molecules and radiaton. The more unique and uncommon on Earth the better." Hal lands them in one of massive concreate basins that once served as a clarifier for the water plant. The metal scaffeling, weirs, pumps, and motors long gone. Hal creates a ring construct replica of the flamer. "This is what your picturing right J'onn? Does it have a unique chemical fuel or energy source? I can track molecules and radiaton. The more unique and uncommon on Earth the better." J'Onn nods at the construct. "The flamer uses a binary propellant energized by particle beams to create an extremely hot flame at great distance. I will give you an image of the molecules." He concetrates a moment and a telepathically induced image appears before Hal. Green Lantern nods, "It's a gas super heated and agitated till it reaches the plasma state?" He says creating a construct of the molecule. "Ring Wide band search of the area for the molecule." Then Hal starts to sweep his ring around covering the area with what looks like a green spot light. Any signs of the trace molecule should glow brightly in his sweeps. Green Lantern nods, "It's a gas super heated and agitated till it reaches the plasma state?" He says creating a construct of the molecule. "Ring Wide band search of the area for the molecule." Then Hal starts to sweep his ring around covering the area with what looks like a green spot light. Any signs of the trace molecule should glow brightly in his sweeps. A faint trail of green sparkles drifts southward towards Bludhaven. J'Onn peers at it with apreciation. "Your ring always amazed me. I'll have to show you what the energy fields around it look like to someone with full spectrum vision. But I digress. Shall we follow the trail?" Hal cracks a smile, "Let me guess, it's just a whole lot of differnt shades of green?" He looks to Bludhaven, "The Gotham City of Gotham City? Wonderful. J'Onn you always take me to the most beautiful garden spots." J'Onn floats out the skylight, cape billowing and says, "For someone who has been to Apokolips and Khundia you are pretty finicky, Hal. Next time we'll fight crime on Ventura. Terrans all seem to like Ventura." Outside the building he flies towards Bludhaven becoming a green and blue blur as he cuts the air. Hal Jordan smiles, "Well I guess it can't always be Sunsets, surf, and girls in bikinis." He start to fly into towards Bludhaven, "So other than a Martian Flame thrower what are we to expect? Intergang or the other?" J'Onn looks straight ahead as he asnwers. "Probably offworlders scavenging tech from Mars. This is the simplest answer. You'd know who they could be better than I would. have there been any starships coming through here lately?" Hal Jordan winches under his mask, "There's a bit more activity than what we realize. Even us. SWORD isn't playing ball with the Lantern Corp on every bit of information that comes in and around Earth's orbit. :winches under his mask, "There's a bit more activity than what we realize. Even us. SWORD isn't playing ball with the Lantern Corp on every bit of information that comes in and around Earth's orbit. Kree recently attacked Supergirl. We're afraid they'll try again." J'Onn shrugs. "Are the Kree that stupid? The sparkles enter that apartment window. I don't scan minds inside. " Hal Jordan frowns, "They have weapons based off Kryptonite and red solar radiation. They were trying to capture her for some reason to them." He extends his ring out and creates a grid like circle as he scans the widow and appartment. "I'm looking for alien componets and robotics. In case it's a trap." The green grid lights up with various components and power sources. Nothing robotic, more like energy cells for portable weaponry or equipment. Nothing active. J'Onn nods in approval of Hal's caution and then ghosts through a wall. Inside the apartment he draws a sharp sudden breath and shouts, "H'ronmeer!!" Hal Jordan catches sight of the trip wire. "J'onn! What did you find? I just found a trip wire. I can't enter through the window without setting out a trap. I can use the ring to be able to phase through the window. J'Onn pauses and then answers, "There are a number of tripwires. Phase in or wait for me to disarm them. There is also a body." Hal gets an image of a network of wires around the apartment leading to the solve. He also sees an energy trace on his ring grid leap into activity. Traps within traps. Hal Jordan shakes his head, "I think this needs a delicate touch. I'll let you disarm it. No need to set off the trap." Some sounds of movement and wires snapping then a pulse of energy surges through the apartment! Another cry from J'Onn, this time mental. "Hal, I need some help. The main trap is off. The secondary trap got me. Nnngh ... this is as bad as when the Apellaxians made us wood." Hal Jordan extends a ring out and creates a temporary hole through the wall to make sure floating inside the apartment. He make sure he's floating above the ground not to set off the other traps. "J'Onn, now, I'm not sure their is ever appropriate time but I know now isn't one of them to discuss Martian Sexuality with me. What do you need me to do?" J'Onn telepaths to Hal, "That glowing yellow orb. Destroy it. It is putting out a neural frequency that prevents me from moving or altering my form. It also itches like mad. I always hated using Shape Locks when I was a Manhunter." J'Onn is standing frozen with his hands stretched out to grasp the device. "Ah yellow ... I have the utmost faith in you, Hal." Hal Jordan smiles, "J'Onn... You must not have got the memo. There's yellow doesn't stop a Lantern. Only slows him down, and I never was one for going slow." A construct of She-Hulk appears, why cause she's the hot Hulk. Then reaching out to pick up the orb crushing it. J'Onn blinks and says, "The Guardians are sending memos now? I did not receive them ... oh. I believe the correct response is to call you a derogatory term or the more jovial: pull my other leg. It plays the Martian anthem." J'Onn shakes out some of the paralysis and goes to the stove showing how the wires would turn the stove into a small inferno. A true presenter he saves the body for last. It's a man sitting at the kitchen table face down in a bowl of some kind of cereal. Cause of death is likely the two holes in his chest about two inches apart. Two holes in the drywall behind him at a bit lower than chest level. Other than that the apartment appears empty. The energy traces remain behind the walls and under the floor. J'Onn removes a small cel phone from his belt and snaps a photo of the dead man, then sweeps the room. "For Bruce," he explains. "Perhaps we should secure the weapons and let him inform the authorities?" Hal Jordan nods, "It is his city. I wouldn't have anything about the man in my ring's database. Though I could link with the league computers." He says as he stands there examining the room. "And he probably can tell us some other things. Though for a room set up with Martian death traps and flamethrowers leading us to here. This seems the victim died an awfully mundane death." J'Onn shakes his head. "Look again. Twin holes in the chest from a concussive blast. Either Cyclops killed him or ... a Martian./ Hal looks closer, "I see what you mean. I thought it was a couple of bullet wounds. I thik it's time to bring Batman." He looks back to J'Onn, "So Martin Anthem? If this is all about a PU-36 Illunium Space Modulator. I'm out." J'Onn hits a button and begins texting to Batman. Without looking up he says, "Sometime I will relate my lunch with Chuck Jones to you. I had a few words to say on the subject of Marvin the Martian." Hal Jordan stops look at J'onn, "You saying Old Chuck is a martian himself? I thought it was just you." J'Onn's only response is an enigmatic smile and, "I guess you missed the memo."